


What of the World?

by Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I guess? I don't know what else to tag this as, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf
Summary: Singularity, that is our shortcoming.





	What of the World?

**Author's Note:**

> As soon as I finished the game, I wanted to write something profound, but this was the best I could do   
>  -_-

The world. What of the world? This world that holds so much yet so little? We who cling to existence through but a single source. What is it you hold dear? Many have tried and failed to live this way. Life is flimsy and perhaps meaningless, but still we strive onward for there is no other path. We imitate the past and regard an overlooking god, all in the hope that one day we can stand beside them and end this struggle. Desire grows into obsession until all that is left is that one thing which we treasure most. To the point where life and death becomes meaningless.

Singularity, that is our shortcoming. Individuality, emotion, ambition, these are our shortcomings. From separation comes hate as well as love, comes conflict as well as resolution. Struggling soul versus struggling soul with no concern for one another’s situation. Only together comes strength, understanding, and harmony. As one, we are broken, fragile things. Together we are a ceaseless, tenacious stream of consciousness.

Existence is never easy. The world will not be kind to you. But it holds wonders beyond your dreams, from breathtaking sights to heartfelt connections.

Open your eyes.

Connect and live.


End file.
